


Three Times Jimmy and Brian annoyed Will Graham

by thenerdyantelope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Brian had always been annoyed by Will, this is them getting their own back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Jimmy and Brian annoyed Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to [ Abster ](http://willgrahamed.tumblr.com) for actually making me post this!

**One**

Will stood, delivering some important sermon to the rest of the police, whilst Brian and Jimmy worked behind him. Jimmy was suppressing giggles as Brian imitated Will, pulling a stupid face as he mimicked his words.

“You know,” Jimmy whispered, “You do the ‘I am a prophet’ face almost as good as Will does.”

The edge of Brian’s lips twitched, he came close to corpseing as he continued his impression, “You mean I’m _not_ an all-knowing prophet.”

Jimmy snorted, his giggles bubbling out his mouth as his boyfriend joined him. Brian’s impression of Will was practically perfect, second only to his impression of a pissed off Jack.

As the pair cackled, Will turned around to stare at them, looking at them with annoyance, “Are you two even listening?”

“No we’re too busy finding evidence for the case instead of prophesising about who the killer could be. You know, doing things the FBI way.” Brian replied in a matter-of-fact tone causing Jimmy to hide behind the mauled body of the victim, buckling with silent laughter.

Will glared at Brian before stalking off to find Jack.

“Oh look, he’s off to find someone who appreciates his ideas.” Brian commented, causing Jimmy to snort again.

“You’re an idiot.” Jimmy said between breaths of laughter.

Brian shook his head, “No. Will’s an idiot. I’m hilarious.” He winked at his boyfriend before the pair of them got back to work.

**Two**

They sat at the bar, Jack had invited everyone out for a drink after they’d solved the case, and of course the star of the show Will was there-much to Jimmy and Brian’s distaste.

“If you can get a peanut in Will’s hair you’ll definitely get laid later.” Jimmy dared Brian, handing him the packet he’d been nibbling from.

Brian laughed, “I’ll get laid anyway,” He winked and pecked Jimmy on the cheek, “But you’re on.” He took a peanut and did a couple of test throws without actually letting go before pelting it towards Will. It hit Will on the arse but he didn’t notice. The pair snickered.

“That was awful.” Jimmy told him, trying himself but it barely reached Will let alone touched him.

Brian tucked an arm around him and pulled him close, “Not as awful as that was.” He said in his ear, causing shivers to run down Jimmy’s spine. He kissed Jimmy’s temple before pulling away, picking up another nut and chucking it at Will again, this time it fell in the gap between his neck and his shirt. Will spun round, shuffling himself around as tried to work out what the fuck had fallen down his back, his face showing obvious confusion and discomfort.

Jimmy and Brian burst into laughter, Brian photographing on his phone the ridiculous faces Will was making-they’d make excellent blackmail material for next time he wanted Will to shut up.

Will spied them cackling from across the room and narrowed his eyes at them, finally dislodging the peanut from his shirt. He continued glaring at them tossing the peanut angrily to the side.

The pair simply waved cheerily at Will, waiting until he’d turned away before beginning their game again.

**Three**

Jimmy and Brian stood waiting for the elevator to go up to the lab. They’d heard Will was coming in that day and had been planning his demise all morning. The doors opened, the pair walked in only to be followed by the very man they were waiting for.

“Morning Will.” Jimmy nodded.

“Good Morning.” Will replied tightly.

“Brian, darling,” Jimmy turned to his boyfriend, “Did you know the word Will is from the Middle English, _Willen_.”

Brian just stared at his boyfriend dumbfounded, as hilarious as it was annoying Will, he did wonder sometimes where the _hell_ Jimmy found this stuff out.

Will shuffled uncomfortably as Brian replied, “I didn’t. That’s a very interesting fact _Will_ you tell me another?” He asked smugly, enjoying watching the way Will tapped his foot impatiently, obviously wanting to get out the elevator as quickly as he could.

“I won’t, I feel it _Will_ be confusing for our dear friend Will here.” Jimmy replied just as sarcastically, grinning at Brian.

Will turned around, “What is your problem?” He asked, sounding insulted.

“Nothing. Just a small joke amongst friends.” Brian smiled just as cheerily as he had at the bar the other night when they were throwing peanuts at him.

The doors opened, Will just shook his head at the pair of them, obviously irritated before he walked off in the direction of Jack’s office.

The pair giggled, knowing that the rest of their day with Will would be fun.


End file.
